Because Of You
by Squirtttttttttt
Summary: Katara has dreams of her mother's death and tells Aang. Oneshot songfic with Kelly Clarkson's Because of You AangxKatara at the end


**Title: Because of You**

**Rated: T for Violence and Swearing**

**Summary: Katara has a dream about her mother's death. Songfic with some AangxKatara at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Kelly Clarkson's Because of You. Plus I own her Five-Time platinum CD but I know you don't care… WHO ASKED YOU? Oh well, the song's great!

* * *

**

_In Katara's Sleep_

_Ooh… Ooh…_

Someone stormed into Katara's home.

"The fire nation is here!" said the water tribe member.

Katara's father got his weapons and walked to the door.

"Daddy, can I come with you?" asked young Sokka.

"No son, it's too dangerous. Stay here with your and little sister," said his father.

Sokka smiled, "Ok dad, I'll make sure Katara is safe." Sokka's dad ruffled Sokka's hair and went outside the house to protect the water tribe.

Katara asked her mom, "Mom, will everything be ok?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure honey. Let's just hope everything will be ok."

All of sudden, a fire nation soldier stormed into the room.

He saw Sokka and Katara staring into his evil, golden eyes in fear.

Their mom blocked his view and shouted, "DON'T HURT THEM! THEY'RE MY ONLY CHILDREN!"

He only said, "I am only here to wipe out this village and no one will stop me." He brushed the mother and stormed over to the two tweens.

"Don't worry, this won't take long," the soldier said coldly.

Sokka stood up and warn, "I have a weapon." He had a wooden pole in his hand with the water sign carved in roughly.

The soldier scoffed, "Like I'll ever be scared of a piece of wood."

"Katara, Sokka, get out now. I'll handle him," ordered their mom. She turned to the fire nation soldier, "Don't try to hurt them. You'll have to go through me."

"Mommy! I'm staying here to help you," said Sokka.

"I'm helping too," spoke Katara.

Their mom rejected their help, "Don't, this is very dangerous. Leave now!"

The soldier said harshly, "THIS ENDS NOW BITCH!"

He raised his fiery fist.

"MOM!" cried out Katara.

Sokka tried to pull her away, "We have to go now Katara, listen to mom."

Sokka pulled Katara out of the house and as they left they heard a fiery blow that blew up their home.

Katara and Sokka shouted, "NO!" They ran to the burned down house and saw nothing but ashes. Katara looked for her mom and saw her necklace.

_Hm…

* * *

_

Katara woke up. She was breathing heavily with burning tears in her eyes. She thought coldly, _Damn the fire nation._

She thought about those last moments with her mother and the explosion.

_I will not make  
__The same mistakes that you did  
__I will not let myself  
__Cause my heart so much misery  
__I will not break  
__The way you did, you fell so hard  
__I've learned the hard way  
__To never let it get that far_

She started to cry and walked to the burning fire that she, Sokka, and Aang made earlier in the day. She still couldn't get those visions of that horrible day out her head.

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid_

She started to think of all the people she met ever since she found Aang in that iceberg. There was Bumi who almost got Sokka and herself killed. There was also Haru. He was very nice and cared for Katara very much. She slightly smiled at that thought. But there was Jet. _I was so stupid to believe he was the "nice" guy. Thank goodness for Sokka._ Soon she remembered about Zuko, the one with her mother's necklace. She would've done anything to get that necklace back. She sighed.

_I lose my way  
__And it's not too long before you point it out  
__I cannot cry  
__Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
__I'm forced to fake  
__A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
__My heart can't possibly break  
__When it wasn't even whole to start with_

She always had to look up, especially for Aang. She didn't want to bring the avatar down just because of her recurring dream that happens over and over again.

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
__Because of you  
__I am afraid_

She continued crying but harder. She cried for every bad thing that ever happened in her life.

_I watched you die  
__I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
__I was so young  
__You should have known better than to lean on me  
__You never thought of anyone else  
__You just saw your pain  
__And now I cry in the middle of the night  
__For the same damn thing_

Katara threw a branch into the fire and wished that branch was that soldier. It was his entire fault that she's reduced to this. Now with her dad somewhere in the world, Grandma, Sokka, and Aang is her family. Aang, the one and only avatar; she admired him for always being so spirit lifting and being well, happy.

_Because of you  
__I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
__Because of you  
__I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
__Because of you  
__I try my hardest just to forget everything  
__Because of you  
__I don't know how to let anyone else in  
__Because of you  
__I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
__Because of you I am afraid_

"Katara?" Aang was awake.

Katara wiped her tears and said, "Oh, you're awake."

Aang noticed the ground felt a little damp.

"Are you ok Katara?"

"I'm fine Aang, it's nothing really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Aang, I'm very sure."

"I don't think so. I saw you last night crying. You look like you were crying again too. I don't like it when you're sad Katara. What's wrong?"

Katara sighed and admitted, "I've been having these dreams but they're always about my mom's death. (Breaking) I just… can't get the memory out of my head… I wasn't able to say good bye to her Aang." She buried her face in her hands cried hysterically.

_Because of you_

Aang sighed nervously brought his hand around her shoulder.

"It's ok Katara. You still have me and Sokka," reassured the avatar. She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thanks Aang."

"I'll make sure the fire nation will pay for what they did to your village, your mom, and for all the things they did."

Katara smiled, "And I'll right there beside you. Thanks for cheering me up Aang. I never really told anyone about this. I think I'm ready to go back to sleep." She stood up and started to walk to her sleeping bag.

"Um… Katara? Is it ok if I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Well uh… I kinda… The truth is… I… well um… I… (_JUST SAY I LOVE YOU!_) care for you, very much. (_AH YOU BIG DOPE! NICE GOING!_)"

Katara blushed, "I care about you a lot too Aang. Is that all?"

Aang answered, "I guess."

"Ok, then. Good night Aang." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for her sleeping bag.

When she was fast asleep, Aang grinned and said, "Yes! (_Next time, try saying LOVE stupid. Close enough though._)"

_Because of you

* * *

_

**A/n: What do you think of my first oneshot? Please review guys!**


End file.
